


The First Time I Saw You From Afar

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison is badass, Asshole Scott McCall, Comfort, Derek is a nice guy!, Erica and Boyd are awesome, Eventual Smut, Evil Kate, Friends turn Lovers, Hurt, Lydia is good, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Romance, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, Stiles doesn't like people, douche bag Jackson, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or where Stiles Stilinski doesn't like peope and Derek Hale practically fell in love at first sight when he saw him standing outside... in the rain.</p><p>High School AU, Eventual Sterek, Slow Build, Sterek is endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time I Saw You From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Currently looking for a beta! :-) I need a beta for this fic.

The first question that came into Derek's mind when he looked outside the window during his class on econ is,  _who is that guy standing outside in the rain?_  It was a freaking rainy day that day, everyone had stayed indoors to avoid being soaked. But, there he is. Standing on the parking lot, head leaned back, eyes closed, and just standing still... unmoving.

"Psst... What're you looking at?" Isaac, who's sitting at the seat behind him, whispered. He followed Derek's gaze. "That weirdo kid's doing it again."

"Again?" He asked, looking at Isaac.

"He likes to do that. One time, I saw him sitting on his roof while it's raining."

"Isn't that da-"

"Lahey, Hale! Shut up!" Coach Finstock cut them off.

By the time the class ended, he walked beside Isaac to the cafeteria, asking question's about the boy. He learned that the boy's name was Stiles Stilinski, and he quote, "it's such a weird name, just like him." He also learned that he was the sheriff's son.

"He's so weird. He never even eats at the cafeteria."

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"I think he has a problem with people." Isaac said. "He and McCall used to be best friends, but then McCall kind of started ignoring him."

"Oh."

"But he was quiet and a loner since the beginning, anyway. Some of the students say they find him eating his lunch in the boy's bathroom." Isaac chuckled. "Weird, right?"

Derek's frown went deeper. "Kinda."

"Why are you suddenly curious about that weirdo?" Isaac asked, looking at Derek, confused.

Derek shrugged. "It's nothing." He said. He was glad when Isaac drop the subject off.

The two kept on walking towards the cafeteria, then stopped when they see Ms. Morell ushering a very soaked Stiles to the guidance office. Derek followed the boy with his curious gaze, Isaac just stood there, looking rather amused at Derek. When the door closed, he heard Isaac chuckle.

"If I know any better, I'd say you have a crush on him." Isaac teased. He yelped when Derek flicked his forehead, hard.

While eating at the cafeteria, Derek caught glance at Stiles holding his tray of food while exiting the cafeteria, he was out of his wet shirt and was now wearing a grey sweater that looks rather big on him. He excused himself from Isaac, who just gave him a knowing smile, and followed Stiles. Sure enough, he went straight to the boy's bathroom. Derek waited a few minutes before entering. He saw one of the stalls is locked. He heard a wrapper being ripped open and water being chugged down. He stood in front of the locked stall and knocked, softly.

"Who is it?" Stiles asked from the other side. Derek stayed silent, unsure of what to say. "If you wanna use the toilet, I'm pretty sure some of the stalls are available."

"No! I mean... Uh... I-I'm Derek Hale."

"What do you want?" He asked, straight-forwardly.

Derek went silent, again. What do he want? He quickly thinked of something to say.  _What?_  "Uh..." He trailed off.

"Uh... What?"

Derek huffs.  _This kid is pretty annoying, to be honest._  "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Was the quick sarcastic answer he got. He could practically imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Why are you eating inside the boy's bathroom?" He asked.

"Why do you care?"

Okay. So maybe the kid's getting on Derek's nerves. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't intend to."

Derek sighed, deeply. He leaned his back on the bathroom wall, sliding down until he was seated on the floor. It was dry, anyway. He heard the stall door opening up and he stood up quickly. Stiles stepped out and looked at him before rolling his eyes and walking out. Derek quickly followed. When they're both outside the bathroom, he was suddenly blocked by a dark-skinned boy and a pale-skinned blonde girl, who's smirking devilishly at him.

"Uh... Hi, Erica. Boyd." He greeted, trying to pass through them. Erica quickly stepped on his way to block him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erica asked. Boyd was terrifyingly silent.

"Uh... to class?" He said, sarcastically.  _Actually, to follow Stiles._

Erica scoffed, then glared at him. "You're not one of Jackson's minions, are you?"

"Whittemore's what?"

"Guess not." Erica said, sighing in relief. She patted at Boyd's shoulder. "Come on, Boyd. Let's get to class."

The two started walking away, Derek quickly followed them.  _What does she mean by Jackson's minions?_  "Hey wait!"

The two stopped to look at him. Erica smirked at him. "What?" She huffed.

"What do you mean about Jackson's minions?" He asked.

Erica rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you heard about a sophomore beating Lydia Martin's GPA by a few points, right?"

Derek nodded.

"It's Stiles." Erica said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole town. Well, maybe it is. "Jackson Whittemore - Lydia's douchebag boyfriend - started bullying Stiles for it. It got worse when she dumped him for bullying him."

Derek frowned. "What the hell?"

"I know, right?" She said. "We're basically his bodyguards. Although he doesn't even talk to us, nor hang out with us." She put her hands on her hips, her smirk growing wider. "We try our best to keep those dickheads away from him as possible."

"Don't you think it's rude that he doesn't even appreciate you?" He blurted out. Erica just smiled.

"Oh trust me, we're very well appreciated. Not on words or whatever, but he does leave class notes on our lockers. Although, that's just an incentive."

"Why?" He asked. "Why do you do it?"

"We can't tell you. Well, we could if you wanna join our 'keep Stiles' life peaceful' brigade."

_What?_

"Uh... Keep Stiles' life peaceful brigade?"

"Yeah." Erica said, smiling knowingly. "You in?"

 _Should I?_  He thought.

It took him about six minutes to agree and join them.

****####****

Pretty sure, Derek did keep Stiles' day as peaceful as possible.  _What's with Jackson's deal, anyway?_  And now he thinks of Jackson as a childlish dickwad who have mental problems. Yeah, maybe he really is. But maybe the question should be,  _why am I even doing this?_  He didn't even owe Stiles anything. Yet, he joined Erica's brigade or whatever it's called. While the two have the most understandable reason, he don't even have one, not even one that could possibly raise some eyebrows. Maybe he really was crushing on Stiles.  _Damn you, Isaac._

He was just in the library, studying for his upcoming quiz on math, when he noticed someone walking towards the table across the room. His jaw dropped.

Okay, maybe he is crushing on Stiles... Hard.

How could he not?

There he is, glasses on and a beanie. Wearing a slightly tight dark blue long sleeve shirt, a maroon-colored skinny jeans and black sneakers. He's totally perfectly pulling off that sexy nerd look. And now, Derek's staring. Oh shit. He quickly went back to studying - or at least he tried to.

Damn, does he even realize how gorgeous he is?

Derek shook his head. He had a math test to prepare for. He doesn't intend to fail at math. Not when he's been getting straight A's and a fair amount of B+'s.

The math test was easy, on his part. He's pretty sure he answered most of the questions correctly. After the class, he went to his locker to take out his leather jacket. There, a small piece of paper was lying on top of his stack of books. He quickly took the paper and read.

**_Why?_ **

It was all that was written on the small piece of paper... "Why?"

He shrugged and put the paper inside one of his books before taking his jacket and shutting his locker. He fumbled with the lock, securing it, before walking out to the parking lot. He noticed a blue jeep two slots from the right from his Camaro. He was about to get inside his car when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dad... My baby died on me again."

He turned around towards the jeep and saw Stiles, talking to someone on the phone... Obviously his dad because he just called him.

"Thanks, dad. Tell Parrish I love him!" the boy said.

_Oh._

Derek knows Deputy Jordan Parrish. He was the hottest and the youngest deputy on the sheriff's department. Every girl - and a few guys - practically has a crush on him.  _Okay, I'm over-reacting. He works for Stiles' father._  He thought.

"No, dad. You won't use this against me so I would let you eat meat." Stiles argued to the sheriff. "Ughh.. Fine. But just pizza, and you won't touch my curly fries."

Derek snorted, relieved that he was far enough that he wouldn't hear him. He's on the phone with his dad, anyway. He noticed Stiles dropped his head on the steering wheel. He contemplated if he would say hi or just leave. He really wanted to say hi and make sure that he's okay... But he decided against it.

He got inside his car and fumbled with the keys before driving off. He took another glance at the blue jeep and Stiles was still leaned on the wheel, probably sleeping. He was out of the parking lot when he noticed a cop car, parking beside the jeep. He shrugged before completely driving away.

****####****

Stiles waited patiently inside his jeep for Deputy Parrish to pick him up. His jeep died on him, again. He need call a tow tomorrow morning and get his baby checked. He doesn't even have enough money, and he doesn't want to burden his father with any more bills. Maybe he could get a job or something. He doesn't know. And he doesn't want to stress about it, so he decided to nap until Parrish arrives.

A sound of car arriving woke him up.

A cop car parked beside his jeep.

"Parrish! Thank God." He exclaimed.

Deputy Jordan Parrish got out of his car, in complete uniform along with sun glasses. Stiles snorted.

"Why're you wearing sunglasses? It's already getting dark." Stiles said.

Parrish shrugged. "Nothing."

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Parrish said.

"Uh... I was thinking of dropping by the station. Dad can take me home." He said.

"Your dad's working on late shift."

"Exactly."

"You planning on staying until late?" The deputy asked.

"I was planning on having dinner with him. So we'll stop by  _Dominos_." He said as he got out of the jeep.

"I thought you're keeping him healthy?"

"Need to pay a debt." Stiles said, then winked.

Parrish chuckled. "You two have the weirdest father-son relationship." He said as he went back inside his car. Stiles locked his jeep and followed.

"I would describe it as the most awesome." Stiles said as he got inside the car.

Parrish pulled out from the parking lot and drove off, only stopping by the diner to pick up some pizza and Stiles' favorite curly fries and some milk shakes. They arrived at the station minutes after. Stiles quickly got out of the car, thanking Parrish for the drive, before going inside the station. He went inside and greeted Angela, who is on desk duty, holding pizza and fries on one hand and the milk shakes on the other.

"Oh. Stiles, you didn't have to." Haig, one of the officers, said as he came in.

"I know, right?" Stiles said, sarcastically, before walking straight  towards the Sheriff's office, closing the door behind him.

Parrish snorted.

"Oh, shut up, Parrish!" Haig huffed.

"Didn't say anything." Parrish said before dropping down on his desk.

...inside the sheriff's office...

"Hey dad, I come bearing your death." Stiles said as he dropped the pizza on his father's desk.

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "Son, I won't die from four slices of pizza." He said.

"Can't blame me for wanting my father to be able to attend my graduation." He said, opening the box and taking a slice.

"Hawaiian!" His dad exclaimed, taking a slice. "Don't worry, Stiles. From what you're doing to me, I think I'll be able to attend even your wedding."

They laughed.

"So, Stiles. How's school?" His dad asked after his third slice of pizza.

"The usual. My A.P.s are hell." Stiles answered with a mouth full of curly fries. He swallowed them then took a gulp of his milkshake. "It's mostly because of the teacher's though. So when the next school year comes, I'll officially be a senior. I'll be skipping my whole junior year."

"I know, son. You're too smart for your own good." His dad said, chuckling a bit. "I was asking about you making new friends..."

"Dad. Don't." Stiles said harshly.

"Stiles, don't you think it's time for you too-"

"Can we not talk about it? Please?"

The sheriff sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks, dad." Stiles said.

They ate in silence after that.

****###****

The next day went by as usual for Derek - well, usual after he joined Erica's brigade - chasing away Jackson's minions. He had never been glad that he was feared and described as a grumpy sourface with a scary scowl. And by the time he was about to go home and take his jacket from his locker, another note was there. Not those class notes that Erica mentioned, just a note, if that makes any sense.

**_Parking lot, 6:30PM_ **

That's what's all written on the small piece of paper. A place and a time. He checked the time on his phone and he sees that it's already 6:20PM. He quickly took out his jacket from the locker and shrugged it on before locking his locker shut and heading off outside to the parking lot. As promised, a blue jeep was there, and from where he is standing, he could see Stiles' sillohuette slump down, head on the steering wheel like he's sleeping. He sighed and walked to the jeep, knocking on the driver's window, making the younger man jump in surprise.

"Sorry." He said.

The younger boy quickly rolled down his window. "Uh..." He said, but he seemed to be lost for words.

"Why do you want to meet?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed and motioned Derek to the passenger side. Derek looked confused and he rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not good at this so... Uh... Maybe we could go eat somewhere?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked surprised but nodded. "Uh.. Yeah! That would be cool."

"Great.." Stiles said. "Hop in."

Derek walked around the car to the passenger's side, getting inside. He glanced at Stiles who smiled at him awkwardly. He looks unsure of what he was doing, probably because he stayed out of people's way for so long as far as Derek can remember. He just transferred to BHHS two years ago. He doesn't know for how long Stiles has been doing it.

"You in for greasy stuff?" Stiles asked as Derek fumbled with the seatbelt, locking it tight.

"It's... Well, okay." Derek said.

"Cool!" Stiles said. "There's this diner where they make the best burgers in town. Well, mainly because it's called Big Belly Burgers." He blabbered. Wow, this kid can talk when we wants to.

The drive to the diner was silent, though. It's like there's tension in the air. It makes Derek uncomfortable, and the way Stiles kept tapping his fingers on the wheel and fidgets, he's probably uncomfortable too. Luckily, it wasn't a long drive. They arrived at the diner after a few minutes. Derek cannot be more grateful.

They quickly made their way out of the jeep and into diner. Stiles told Derek to find them a booth while makes the orders. It was an easy task as there's not much people around. He quickly found a booth for two people. Stiles showed up holding a tray with two burgers and two milkshakes. He set the tray on the table before flopping down on his seat.

"Sorry, I don't know if you like Choco-Caramel Milkshake so..." He trailed off.

Derek nodded. He love choco-caramel milkshakes.

"Cool." Stiles muttered.

They ate in an awkward silence. Derek doesn't know why Stiles asked him to have lunch with him. Was this a date? He doesn't know. Although he secretly hopes that this was a date and Stiles just asked him out. But he's never gonna say that to Stiles.

"So..." He started, because the silence was unbearable. "Why did you-"

"I'm sorry... I.." Stiles said, setting his burger backdown on his plate. "I just... I'm not good with people, obviously." He chuckled, nervously. "It's just... You don't know me or even owe me anything. Then you joined Erica's whatever-brigade, and..."

"What happened with Scott?" Derek asked. He flinched when he saw the pain in Stiles' expression. "I'm sorry... I- You know what? Don't answer that."

"No! I mean... It's just, after him. I couldn't trust anyone anymore." He said, looking down at his plate. Derek frowned. "But then you... I mean. At first, I don't think that I... I could trust you. But when you joined Erica's brigade without any reason..."

"I joined her brigade because I like you." Derek blurted out. Stiles gaped at him. "I mean..." He thinks of any get away but decided against it. He chose to stand his ground. "Yeah. I like you, Stiles."

Stiles kept looking at him like he's grown a second head.

"You... like me?" Stiles finally said. "You mean as a friend?"

Okay. That's totally what he meant, at all. He can live with that. After all, relationships start with friends, right?

"Yeah... I mean, if you want to." Derek said, smiling. Although he can't help but feel a little disappointed.

"I- Cool!" Stiles said. "Very cool. Absolutely cool."

And that's what they are now. Friends.

_Shit!_


End file.
